liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Giganta
Giganta jestsuper- złoczyńca pojawia się w publikacjach DC Comics i pokrewnych mediów . Długoletnim wrogiem Wonder Woman , a takżeokazjonalne folia do atomu i Apache Chief , Giganta posiada nadludzką zdolność do zwiększania jej fizyczną wielkość i masę , skutecznie przekształcenie w giganta . [ 1 ] Jej pierwszy występ ( Wonder Woman # 9 , tom 1, opublikowana w 1944 roku ) , napisana przez Wonder Woman William Moulton Marston twórcy , przedstawia ją jako okrutny Strongwoman z super- siłę. Późniejsze dostosowania ( w tym występy na popularnej serii kreskówek Hanna- Barbera Wyzwanie jest z Super Friends w 1970 roku ) wprowadzono rozmiar zmieniających zdolność Giganta , w funkcję , która została utrzymana do daty . Spis treści [ ukryj ] 1 Historia publikacji 2 fikcyjna biografia 2.1 Rok później 2.2Nowy 52 3 moce i umiejętności 4 Inne wersje 4.1 Odyssey 4.2 Sprawiedliwość 4.3 Temperatura zapłonu 5 W innych mediach 5.1 Telewizor 5.2 Film 5.3 Gry wideo 5.4 Różne 6 Zobacz także 7 Referencje 8 Linki zewnętrzne Historia publikacja [ edytuj] Giganta w Wonder Woman # 28 . Giganta wprowadzono jako wroga Złotego Wieku Wonder Woman , po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Wonder Woman # 9 (tom 1 ) . W tej historii ,naukowiec o nazwie Profesor Zool sztucznie ewoluuje małpę o imieniu Giganta do złośliwego rudowłosej Strongwoman . Maszyna ewolucja idzie bzika i jakoś powraca świat z powrotem do wcześniejszego etapu . Giganta łączy prymitywne plemię do ataku Wonder Woman , ale zostaje pokonany . Kiedy świat staje do Złotego Wieku ludzkości , Giganta powoduje problemy poprzez zachęcanie do rebelii , która Wonder Woman zatrzymuje . W przypadkuświatowej powraca do normalnego Giganta pozostaje w Strongwoman etapie. Giganta zostanie ostatecznie pokonany i schwytany przez Wonder Woman i przewieziony do Paradise Island do rehabilitacji . W numerze # 28 , że przyłącza się do buntu więźniów przetrzymywanych na wyspie rozpoczął przez łowców niewolników Eviless Saturna , stając sięczłonkiem zespołu karnego nikczemności Inc Eviless kradnie Wonder Woman na lasso i porywa Hippolyta . Ona łączy się z Atlantydy królowej Clea spowodować kłopoty . Giganta nie widział w komiksach do 1966 roku , w Wonder Woman # 163 (tom 1 ) , w którym jej pochodzenie jest odnowiona o kolejny członek Wonder Woman w galerii łotrów , Doctor Psycho . Wygląd ten miał swoją premierę również krótkotrwały aktualizację do swojego wyglądu , dając jej talii długości blond włosy i jeszcze większy fizyczny rozwój . [ 2 ] Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Giganta jest dr Doris Zeul , [ 3 ] , który cierpi na śmiertelną chorobę krwi . Ona oddaje Wonder Woman i planuje umieścić jej " esencję życia w ciele " Wonder Woman w użyciu urządzenie eksperymentalne . Przerwany przez Wonder Dziewczyna w połowie eksperymentu ona kończy się z jej świadomości w testowym zwierząt goryl o imieniu Giganta . [ 1 ] Zdesperowany , aby wrócić do jej umysłu ludzkiego ciała , Zeulgoryl cyrk stanie śpiączki porywa Strongwoman nazwie Olga z rozmiar zmienia umiejętności [ 4 ] przez nieznanych środków , (chociaż Olga była w śpiączce z powodu tajemniczego szamana ) i korzysta z urządzenia , aby skutecznie ją przenieść nic w tym ciele , utrzymując nazwę villain " Giganta " . Po jej transformacji , Giganta sojusznicy sama z królowej Clea i nowoczesnego wcielenia nikczemności Inc próbując zdobyć zaginiony świat Skartaris . [ 5 ] nikczemności Inc zostaje pokonany przez Wonder Woman , ale Giganta następnie postrzegane jako członek kilka grup przestępczych , w tym Secret Society of Super Villains . [ 6 ] W ramach Towarzystwa , bierze udział w " Bitwie o Metropolis " , konfrontacji z wielu bohaterów , w tym Elasti - Girl, członka wielkości zmieniających się w Doom Patrol. Towarzystwo ostatecznie przegrywa tę bitwę . [ 7 ] Kiedy Diana Książę zauważył, że intelekt Giganta zmniejsza , jak ona rośnie w wielkości , [ 8 ] przekonującełotr staje się mniej racjonalne i bardziej skłonne do przemocy , została skorygowana przez jego kolegów w Ministerstwie Spraw Metahuman . Oni do zrozumienia, że Giganta przezwyciężył to ograniczenie i zachowuje swoją pełną inteligencję w każdym rozmiarze. [ 9 ] Rok później [ edytuj] Giganta , wraz z The Cheetah i Doctor Psycho , angażować się w walce z Donna Troy ( która przejęła tożsamość Wonder Woman rok po wydarzeniach z Nieskończonego kryzysu ) , w ramach poszukiwania , jak nazwać to ," prawdziwy " Wonder Woman ( Diana z Themyscira ) . [ 4] złoczyńców kontynuować poszukiwania , [ 8 ] gospodarstwa Troja zakładnika w celu zwrócenia Diana się na próbie ratowania i walczyć z obecnym Wonder Girl, Robin , i Diana sama w przykrywką agenta rządowego Diana Prince. Giganta i jej sojusznicy walczą również Hercules , z giganta zostały ścięte przez legendarnego mistrza. 10 Giganta w rok później jej stroju , który kontynuuje w użyciu . Giganta jestnauczycielem w Ivy Town University Ryan Choi . [ 11 ] Zainfekowane i kontrolowane przez M'Nagalah , potwornego boga Cancer , że został wysłany , by uwieść i zdobyć Ryan Choi, nowy Atom , w procesie idąc nawet tak daleko, że połknąćminiatura bohater żyje ( ucieka , a także odkrywa, że ma język przebijający [ 12 ] ) . Teraz wolne od kontroli M'Nagalah , wpozornie skruszony Dr Zeul zachowuje swoje stanowisko w Ivy University i podszedł Ryan na drugą szansę , mimo dziwnych okoliczności ich pierwszego spotkania . Przed ich drugim terminie ,Atom jest podszedł Wonder Woman w imieniu Ministerstwa Spraw Metahuman i poprosił, aby założyć podsłuch na jego datę z dr Zeul . Po wyznając jej chęć zreformowania , że został poinformowany , że Ryan jest podsłuch i łzy z dachu restauracji , aby zobaczyć Wonder Woman i Ryan mówi - nie wiedząc, że Ryan usunął przewód . Walka między Wonder Woman i Giganta wynika . Wonder Woman szybko puka Giganta się , ale Ryan interweniuje zatrzymać Wonder Woman od bicia ją dalej, po przyznaniu , że straciła panowanie nad sobą - . Zdają sobie sprawę, że dr Zeul zniknął [ 13 ] , czy usłyszała lub widział działania Ryana aby powstrzymać ją przed dostaniem dalsze urazy jest jeszcze widoczne. Giganta jako członek nowej Injustice League 14 i jest ona jednym z czarnych charakterów opisywany w Salvation Run . [ 1 ] Giganta jest równieżczłonkiem Libra Secret Society of Super Villains , w czasie kryzysu końcowego i jest pokazany jako niewoli , obok kilku innych Darkseid kobiet super-powered . Ona nazywa się teraz Gigantrix . [ 15 ] W trakcie tej serii walczy jako jeden z nowych wcieleń kobiecego Furies z Wonder Woman , batwoman i Catwoman . Ona jest opętana przez ducha Stompa fury , a gdy tylko uwolnił Supergirl rozbija czaszki czaszka -i- maska z twarzy . [ 16 ] Giganta jest atakowany przez Diana , gdy na jej drodze na randce z Ryanem Choi, [ 17], co oznacza, że ich związek przetrwał pomimo wcześniejszych trudności . Mellower niż w jej występy w serii All- New Atom , zdaje się akceptować i szanować nieprawidłowości ujawnionych przez ich różne style życia , iść tak daleko , aby pomóc Wonder Woman w misji , rozumowanie , że z Ryan jestsuperbohaterem , powinny one zarówno być wykorzystywane do stawiania ich bohaterstwo przed ich prywatnym życiu . Ostatnio Bane wynajmuje ją jako jeden z nowych członków Tajnej Six . [ 18 ]zespół także zabójcę kurczy Dwarfstar , który niedawno zatrudnił Deathstroke i jego Titans zabić Ryan Choi . Giganta początkowo wydaje się nieświadomy tego faktu , przyznając się do Dwarfstar że ona spotyka się z atomu ( Ku uciesze Dwarfstar za ) . Po katastrofalnej misji Skartaris , Amanda Waller ujawnia szczegółów morderstwa Ryana do Giganta . Po wabiąc Dwarfstar do jej sypialni z obietnicą seksu , Giganta pozbawia go jego pasa (źródło swoich uprawnień ) i bije go do uległości . Ona jest ostatnio słyszany obejmujące usta Dwarfstar za pomocą taśmy klejącej , aby stłumić jego krzyki , mówiąc mu, że planuje się na utrzymaniu go przy życiu , tak że można przedłużyć jego cierpienia . [ 19 ] Nowy 52 [ edytuj] W Nowej 52 ,restart wszechświata DC Comics , Giganta pojawia się jako członek tajnego stowarzyszenia w czasie " wojny " Trinity fabuła . Ona pomaga Vandal Savage i nastawniczy do śledzenia Pandora . Kiedy trzy złoczyńcy atakują Pandora , Pandora z powodzeniem podbija Giganta . Jej strój łączy elementy z jej oryginalnych , a rok później kostiumy . [ 20 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Giganta ma możliwość zwiększenia jej wielkość od 6'6 " do kilkuset metrów . Uprawnienia te wydawało się, że dano jej magicznie odmagiczna moc kradzież Czarny Alice jest w stanie skopiować jej uprawnień . [ 21 ] Choć jej moc nie niesamowicie powierzchni aż ona go używa i rośnie , wciąż jest dość Średnio fantastyczny posiadające pewne umiejętności walki i szkolenia . W trybie full- size , ona jest tak silna i tak trwały, jak Wonder Woman . Giganta jest równieżgenialny naukowiec, który teraz zachowuje swoją pełną inteligencję w każdym rozmiarze. Przypuszcza się, że pracuje na zewnątrz, utrzymując się atletycznie zdrowe, chude i muskularne. Garnitur Giganta za specjalizuje się rozwijać z nią i zwiększa jej nietykalność . Nawet w normalnym rozmiarze , to jest kuloodporne i odporne na ekstremalne ciepło i zimno. Giganta ma nadludzką siłę , nadludzką wytrzymałość, kilka poziomów nietykalność , gdy w gigantyczne postaci . Inne wersje [ edytuj] Odyssey [ edytuj] W fabule " Odyssey " , który biegł przez kwestie 601-614 z Wonder Woman , Giganta był jednym z wielu znaków ponownie wyimaginowanych w alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez bogini Nemesis . Była częścią trio - wraz z Artemidy w Bana - Mighdall i Barbara Minerva - . Martwych Amazonek wskrzeszony przez Morrigan polować Wonder Woman [ 22 ] Giganta nie posiadał rozmiar - zmiany władzy , a nie opierając się na ogromnej sile naturalnej ( wystarczy roztrzaskać kamienny posąg [ 23 ] i rzucić autobusu szkolnego 24 ) i dwukierunkowej siekiery do walki . Ona ubrana w stroju bojowym Amazonii ozdobione leopard print , w wywołania zwrotnego do jej oryginalnego stroju , i stanął na sześć stóp wzrostu . Giganta ostatecznie wygrał dokoła boku Diany po pokazano prawdę o kłamstwach Morrigan jest . [ 25 ] Ona łączy ją atakuje ich twierdzy , zabijając Bellona ze swoim toporem , nawet jak jej ciało jest topiony z jej kości bogini ' magii . [ 26] Sprawiedliwość [ edytuj] Giganta została wyróżniona jako członek Legionu Zagłady w Alexa Rossa maxi - serii Sprawiedliwości . Oto ona w swoim tradycyjnym stroju , choć krótko, przebiera się za pielęgniarkę i nosi sprzęt myśliwski w jej pierwszego pojawienia się . Ona próbuje zamordować Atom w swoim biurze za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego , ale Palmer jest rozproszony przez telefon i zamiast trafić w ramię . Później , w szpitalu , Giganta próbuje udusić atomem, do śmierci z poduszką , ale ucieka używając swojego pasa i puka Giganta z okna przez uzyskanie w jej oku . Później, gdyLegion toast ich pozornego zwycięstwa , jest ona postrzegana rozmawia z Gorilla Grodd o swoich podejrzeniach wobec Lex Luthor i Brainiac tych celów . KiedyJustice League szturmować Salę samego Doom , Giganta walczy Ligę jakocałość, a nie konkretnego celu. W końcu został pokonany przez Rita Farr z Doom Patrol. Jej pochodzenie jest bardziej in-line z DC , który z jej odpowiednikiem wszechświata animowanego że pierwotnie byłgoryl zmieniać się w człowieka , choć nie posiada połączenia z Grodd lub samego Gorilla City. Temperatura zapłonu [ edytuj] W Flashpoint wszechświecie , dwie sprzeczne wersje Giganta istniał. W Lois Lane jest tie- w miniserialu , wstąpiła z Amazonek " Furie , ponieważ przejęła Wielka Brytania , i zasadzkę odporności . [ 27 ] Oto jej wygląd przypominał , że jej " odpowiednik Odyssey " , a ona najwyraźniej nie posiadał super- moce . Ostatnio widziano ją Grifter na walkę z London Bridge , parowania jego strzały z dwoma mieczami . [ 28 ] Natomiast w miniserialu Hala Jordana , Giganta pojawia w jej tradycyjnym , oryginalnym stroju , i jest zdolne do wzrostu na tyle duża , aby zrozumieć i zniszczyć myśliwce w dłoniach . Kiedy ma się zabić Hal kiedy stara się kontrolować swój uszkodzony samolot , Giganta jest strzał w oczy Carol Ferris , rozpada się i grać bez dalszego rolę w walce . [ 29 ] Giganta jest określany przez nazwę tylko w serialu Lois Lane , więc dwie sprzeczne wersje mogą się pogodzić , zakładając, żeolbrzymka w rzeczywistości może być tylko kolejnym magicznie zasilany Amazon z podobnym stroju . W innych mediach [ edytuj] Telewizja [ edytuj] Giganta wygina jej mięśnie w tym strzale z 1970 seria kreskówek Hanna- Barbera Wyzwanie jest z Super Friends. Giganta pojawia się w Super Friends zgłaszane przez Ruth Formana . Ona pojawia się jako potężny członek Legionu Zagłady . W serialu , ma zdolność do wzrostu do gigantycznego rozmiaru ( z towarzyszącym nadludzką siłę ) po prostu chętnych niej ( w czasie , jeszcze jej nie posiadają tej zdolności w komiksach ) . Ona zazwyczaj ubiera się w skórę pantery dwuczęściowy przepaski (prawdopodobnie traktując je tak, aby rozwijać się wraz z nią, kiedy używa swoich mocy, by osiągnąć swoje gigantyczne posturę ) , nosi duże , bransoletka - jak bransoletki i obrączki , a ona jest zawsze boso (jak jej oryginalne występy ). Jej umięśnione ciało jestefektem ubocznym jej uprawnień . W odcinku "History of Doom ", okazało się, że Giganta była normalną kobietą , która była jazda konna , gdy była świadkiem Apache Chief pomocą magicznego pyłu daną mu przez starszego Native American . Ten ostatni stosowany do rosną więc mógł odeprzeć niedźwiedzia grizzly . Giganta ukradł kurz z jej lasso i wykorzystał je na siebie , zyskuje zdolność do przekształcania się w potężne , 50 - metrowej wysokości ( 15 m ), giganta . Pył nie tylko dał dwa rozmiar przebieralnie uprawnień , ale także wpływa na osobowość . Ponieważ Apache Chief był odważny , kiedy używasz go stał sto razy bardziej odważny . Ponieważ Giganta miał złe myśli , że się jej więcej zła , jakoStarszy ostrzegł ją . Giganta został zastąpiony przez mężczyzn goryl o imieniu Gargantua w sezonie pierwszym odcinku live action serialu o Wonder Woman udziałem Lynda Carter. Później pojawił się w Super Friends krótkich epizodów " Dwa Gleeks są Deadlier niż jeden " i " Revenge of Doom" ponownie wyraził Ruth Formana . W " Dwóch Gleeks są Deadlier niż jeden , " ona i Gorilla Grodd uchwycić Gleek i zrobić z niego zła robota ataku spotkanie wszystkich Super Friends. Jednak Super Friends ujawnićspotkaniesztuczka jak podejrzewalipróba zostanie wykonana , jeśli wszyscy byli razem. Uchwycić ich dwóch. W " Revenge of Doom ", była obecna , gdyLegion of Doom wróciliśmy razem, ale nie ma dialogu . Aleshia Brevard jak Giganta . Giganta pojawiły się również w Legends of superbohaterów granych przez Aleshia Brevard . Zgodnie z zdecydowanie niski budżet serialu , że nie wykazuje żadnych zdolności do wzrostu w wielkości , a zamiast pochyla rekwizyt bar stali wokół szyi Riddler dotyczący " superstrength " efektu . Wraca w " Roast " i wywiad " Rhoda Rooter " ( który jestwrażenie gospodarza plotki Rona Barretta ) . Rooter wywiady Giganta i atom o ich niedawnym zaangażowaniu . Super- sized Giganta place off z Wonder Woman w tym strzale z serii WB Animacja Justice League 2004. Ona pojawia się w epizodzie Justice League " Secret Society " wyraził Jennifer Hale. Wersja ta ma swój początek nieco podobny do tego z komiksów . W przeciwieństwie do jej bardziej brutalnej charakteryzacji w komiksach , Giganta działa w bardziej kobiecy sposób w bajki Justice League , ale jest nadal chętny do walki według Hale źródło . A ona wciąż ma rude włosy i niebieskie oczy , ona nie nosi skórę pantery , alesukienka , w komplecie z kolczyki i bransoletka , która zwiększa rozmiary , gdy dorośnie . Była kiedyśmała kobieta Małpa, zwerbowany przez Grodd , po czym staje się ona oddany zwolennik Grodd i stał sięczłonkiem jego powrocie Secret Society ( w oparciu o Legii Doom ) . [ 30 ] W " Secret Society " Giganta rekrutuje cieniu do Grodd za tajne stowarzyszenie . Cień , gdy ujawnił Gigantas tło jak goryl , spogląda na nią jedzenie banana i po prostu wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do niej , pokazując , że nie ma nic przeciwko ogólnie . Podczas swojej pierwszej konfrontacji z Justice League , udaje jej się pokonać Wonder Woman z pomocą Zabójca Frost i później przewracaMan of Steel . W zasadzce innych Leaguers Sprawiedliwości , ona próbuje złapać Martian Manhunter z rękami , ale nie jest w stanie być powodowane wycofywane zdolności Jonn za . Następnie w Gotham Field, Superman jest pobity przez nią jest źle , ale udaje się uciec . Giganta widać przy jej ogromny rozmiar jako korzyść krok dalej i rozbić Man of Steel. Kiedy w końcu chodzi o powrót do strajku , że manipuluje nim , pytając " Czy nie uderzyłem kobiety , prawda? " Na szczęście , Wonder Woman nie ma problemu , zapewniającej cios , który puka ją. [ 30 ] Giganta pojawia się w Justice League Nieograniczony odcinka " Ultimatum " z Jennifer Hale swoją dawną rolę Giganta . Ona próbuje złamać Grodd z więzienia z pomocą Bizarro ( którego ona manipuluje podszywając się pod jego dziewczyna ) . Ona jest pokonany przez Wonder Woman i podobnie zasilany członkiem Ultimen długi cień ( który sam był słabo ukrytych hołd Apache Chief ) . [ 31 ] Podczas gdy na misję do Grodd jako backup do pobierania trupa Viking księcia , że kończy się w stanie śpiączki Martian Manhunter popróbuje odczytać jej myśli , które wywołało implant umysł Grodd które uniemożliwiałyby członków tajnego stowarzyszenia z przesłuchiwany . Wonder Woman daje jej też przydomek " Jumbo " , który Giganta najwyraźniej nie podoba . [ 32 ] Jednak w odcinku "Wielki Mózg Robbery " , Giganta jest postrzegana wśród reszty Secret Society , najwyraźniej w pełni sprawny . 33 kiedySecret Society zostaje podzielony między Luthora i Grodd , że strony z Luthor , wściekły za to, że z Grodd manipulować jej mózg . Ona jest postrzegana konfrontacji Grodd i ściskając go . Jednak Tala wysadza ją z magicznym śruby , ale Giganta nie jest widocznie uszkodzony jak jest ona postrzegana w Silver Banshee wkrótce uderzając z powietrza . Pasożyt stara się zająć jej ogromną siłę , ale Sinestro zatrzymuje go . Kiedy Darkseid atakuje pozostałych członków Towarzystwa , ona twierdzi z Justice League do walki obok nich , przechodząc z Green Lantern i Flash bronić Paryża. Pod koniec serii , Giganta poświęca kilka sekund jej przydzielono pięć minut startowym nagrody głównej ( za pomoc Ligę ) sadzić szybki pocałunek na Flash. Giganta dokonał nie mówiąc pojawił się w filmie Batman:Odważni i odcinek " bezsilna. " Jej pojawienie się było tylko w hipotetycznej sytuacji , gdy kapitan Atom zastanawiali się, jak brak Batmana mocarstw uczynił go podatne na supervillains . W krótkiej scenie , Batman grozi zatrzymać szaleństwo Giganta , zaledwie na nią spokojnie, krok od niego. Robot Chicken w DC Comics Special, Giganta została wyrażona przez Alex Borstein . Film [ edytuj] Giganta pojawia się w filmie animowanym Superman / Batman : Public Enemies z jej pomruków dostarczone przez Andrea Romano . Nosi taki sam strój jak w swoim komiksie . Ona jest pokonany wkilka sekund po tym, jak próbuje zabić Supermana poprzez wejście na niego . W przeciwieństwie do wyżej wymienionego odcinka Justice League , " Secret Society " Superman nie miał problemu uderzając ją tym razem . Gry wideo [ edytuj] Giganta pojawia się jako czarny charakter w kinowej przyczepy do gry wideo DC Universe Online MMORPG , wyrażanym przez Lana Lesley . [ 34 ] W tym filmiku , " Who Do You Trust" , [ 35 ]trailer przedstawia ciemną przyszłość, w której Lex Luthor i inne czarne charaktery są zaangażowani w to, co wydaje sięostateczna walka , co się potem w lewo z Justice League . Giganta jest widoczne tylko na chwilę upaść w dół budynku po uderzeniu przez Green Lantern przed zaczyna robić walki z Czarnym Adama. W tym ujęciu , ma swój charakterystyczny wygląd i nosi jej nowoczesny , rok później czarno- żółty kostium . W części bohatera opowieści , Giganta jest w zmowie z Circe w działce przygotować zaklęcie , które przenieść swój umysł do ciała Wonder Girl. Kiedy Giganta powiedzie , gracze skończyć walkę Giganta Wonder w ciele dziewczyny . Po zniszczeniu Kryształy konwergencji , Giganta kończy się z powrotem w swoim własnym ciele umożliwiając graczom walczyć i pokonać Giganta z pomocą Wonder dziewczyny. Giganta epizodycznie w niesprawiedliwości : Gods wśród nas . Jej strój jest oparta na jej rok później wzorem . Ona jest postrzegana w Hall of Justice etapie walczy Atom Smasher w tle . Ona także odgrywa rolę w przejściu etapu szczeblem , gdzie łapie myśliwiec i trzymając je stemple Atom Smasher w twarz , a potem rzuca je w Sali Sprawiedliwości . [ 36 ] Inne [ edytuj] Giganta pojawił się w spin-off komiksu Justice League Nieograniczony # 38 . Ona stara się iść prosto , żeby mogła spędzić czas z lampą błyskową . Ona ujawnia swoje zamiary ze złością , gdy ogłasza , że udaje się na randkę. Kategoria:Złoczyńczy